What's not to Love?
by CandyGloss0305
Summary: It's Been a year. Everything is well. But what happens when the Hunters charge into camp demanding for help? A quest, naturally. But...What happens here? Sequel to Love Triangle
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: you should know **

Thalia POV

Prologue

It had been a year since me and Leo got together. A year since we hadn't heard from the Hunters. A year since I haven't woken up in a tent full of girls. It was tough. I was still adjusting. But I thought it was going just fine. Leo supported me. Like a frame. And as I was concerned it was pretty damn good enough frame. Leo and I were holding hands in the creek by the forest. We were wordless, just enjoying each other's company. I had turned 17 a few weeks ago. Leo had surprised me with another HUGE party that made up for all the years I didn't have a birthday. Pollux was walking around goofing off serving drinks while dancing at random. Even Jason had come. Nico and Ivy had come to. It was a birthday to remember.

For sure.

You know why? Me and Leo had gone steady.

But now it's going to go tumbling down rock by rock because of those damn Hunters.

Or was it?

The words echoed in my ears

_Four shall go west, and find what was lost_

_But it shall be for a cost_

_The four shall survive_

_Strong and live_

_But in the end, all shall fail_

_Beware there shall be something to bewail _**(YAY! I made it! ****)**


	2. Chap 1: Not Taking No for an Answer Eh?

**Mwhahahahahaha! **

**Chapter 1 :D**

**That's right, The first chapter to my sequel. **

**Hehe how was the prologue? **

**Disclaimer: This is sequel. Use common sense. If read the last one, Love Triangle, you should know what the disclaimer is.**

**Remember HAPPY THOUGHTS!**

_**Note: I had grammar issues with the prophecy so I'm to rewrite it (same wording)**_

Thalia POV

Leo and I stood in the forest trying to climbing rocks. Let's just say we were failing-miserably. So we gave up. We sat on the highest rocks we could get to. I was playing around with Leo's hair. Leo telling me a joke. Suddenly 3 dozen girls cornered us

"Thalia" one strode forward. I recognized her immediately, Phoebe. That means- that were the Hunters of Artemis.

"Yeah?" I said uneasily.

"We need your help" she said quietly, as is ashamed she was asking for an ex-hunter's help. The girls all nodded.

"What's the Deal-eo?" Leo asked. Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him.

"The Hunters can't. We've tried…" she trailed off

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU NEED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?" I screamed.

"Artemis has lost her quiver of silver bows"

"Can't she summon them?" I pressed.

"No. It was stolen" Phoebe said.

"Like the Luke-Masterbolt junk?" I asked. Phoebe nodded

"Very much like that"

What do we need to do?"

"Quest" the hunters muttered. Joy, like we needed another of those around here. Suddenly, the Hunters disappeared leaving behind a wispy silver silky smoke. I guess they weren't taking no for an answer.

"We better get back" Leo said finally. I nodded and took his hand. We walked across the capture the flag area and exited the woods. We went to the Big House. Rachel was talking to Chiron

"Hey Rachel! Quest time!" Leo called

Rachel strode forward and cleared her voice

"_Four shall go west, and find what was lost_

_But it shall be for a horrid cost_

_The four shall survive_

_Strong and alive_

_But in the end, all shall fail_

_But beware there shall be something to bewail" she_ spoke in her weird voice that sounded like 3 Rachel's. After she finished, she collapsed.

"Leader, companions?" Chiron prompted then looked over to Rachel who was waking up.

"Me" I spoke.

"Leo, Ivy, and Nico" I continued.

Okay Pause,

Let's break the quest down.

-We're going somewhere in the west and find Artemis bows. (sheesh, can't she be more careful?)

-when we do find it, something like really bad is going to happen.

- We all survive! Yippeee!

-We survive? Wait…2 lines to say we survive? That doesn't sound right…

-In the end we fail? Gods, nice ending.

- There's something to cry about? Joy, I've wanted to do that for ages….

"Okay, go gather materials and your members" Chiron spoke. His voice echoed through the hall. Leo and I turned our backs to him

"West?" I asked him.

"Guess so" Leo said.

When we got there, Nico and Ivy were laughing.

Leo explained the quest.

Nico's face turned serious. "California" he groaned putting his head in his hands.

"All right! Sunny Beaches and Disneyy!" Leo fist pumped. Nico groaned.

"No, Titan hide-out in California" Nico explained.

"It's okay! We can get a bus and sing wheels on the bus! And hit em' with a big stick!" **(Lol Tyson)** Leo said trying to brighten the sudden mood change.

Nico cracked a smile. "Okay, I get the Nectar and junk"

"Thalia can threaten Percy to lend us the Pegasi-"Ivy continued. Leave it to Ivy to tell someone to threaten an innocent individual. Nico's face morphed to horror.

"Um? Hades kid? On a Pegasus?"

"Suck it up, Death Breath" Thalia said "I'm scared of heights, remember?" Nico nodded.

"Ivy and I get the lyrics for wheels on the bus for singing on the way?" Leo asked.

"Umm….No I was thinking more like you find a second way of transportation? Cause I really don't wanna Pegasus travel" Nico said.

….

"Good news!" Leo announced with a smug grin

"Percy rejected lending the Pegasus?" Nico hoped

"Better! I think…"

"Well?"

"Percy is lending us Mrs. O' Leary!" Ivy said

"That's waaaay better then a Pegasus" Nico agreed.

"Can we get going?" I said gesturing to the hellhound that was licking my face like there was no tomorrow.

"Sure" Nico said, chuckling. "C'mon girl, we're going on an adventure!" Mrs. O' Leary immediately trotted to Nico and stopped at his feet. I was guessing it was saying: _Play with Cerberus? _

"Disney, here we come!" Leo cheered. Ivy smacked the back of his head

"No flame head. We're going to solve this damn prophecy."

"What if the prophecy is in Disney?"

"We'll see"

"Come on Leo, Ivy" Leo gave me a kiss on the cheek

"We're gunna live through this alright?"

"Agreed" I agreed.

**Whatcha think of the Prophecy? Awwwwww….. Will Leo and Thalia stay together? What drama has this cruel author planned? Will they sing wheels on the bus? Is the prophecy in Disney? Will this story be better than the first? I don't know! **

**Mwhahahahahaha, I can be so retarded some times. **

**Good Riddance,**

**Jackie**


	3. Chap 2: Words of Wisdom

**Chap: 2**

**His Middle Name?**

**Disclaimer: ….**

**[]****J****[]****a****[]****c****[]****k****[]****i****[]****e****[]**

Thalia POV

"So…You mean Di isn't Nico's middle name?" Leo asked. Everyone face palmed.

"No…" Nico explained for the 50th time.

"Leo, what am I going to do with you?" I joked. I playfully punched him

"Umm, not throw me off this dog in the middle of the Underworld?" Leo hoped.

"Funny, I would totally do that if I were next to you" Ivy spoke.

Silence

"You were kidding…Right?...Right?" Leo asked narrowing his eyes at Ivy and turned to Nico "Bro your girl is having her weird Voldemort moments"

"Ah, Oh well" he said giving Ivy a kiss.

"AM I THE ONLY NORMAL ONE HERE?" Leo yelled.

"Leo, normal left you a long time ago, and I'm still here" I said

"Pshh, it left me cause I'm to smoking sexy" Leo said acting like a supermodel.

Ivy burst into giggles.

"Keep believing that Leo" Nico said patting his back then backing away slowly.

I sighed. "Yes Leo, you're so very smoking sexy. I'm dying inside" I said. Leo grinned

"TOLD YOU!" he fist pumped. I rolled my eyes.

"Knock him unconscious?" Ivy hoped, ready to tap her wrist bands.

"NO!" Leo and I said simultaneously.

"Awww" Ivy cooed. "Love birds protecting each other" Nico grinned and high fived her.

…

On the way; Leo sang _I'm bringing sexy back _by Justin Timberlake over and over.

Eventually, we got bored and joined in with him.

"I knew I was gunna bring sexy back!" Leo said proudly.

"I knew it to" I agreed kissing Leo on the cheek.

We were so the most random group of quest members in the face of the planet.

Then Ivy and Nico started laughing.

So when we _did _get to California, all Leo did was get off and scream

"FOOOOOD!" as if he hadn't eaten for years. He got a bunch of wtf looks. Yeah, we all expected that coming.

"we better set up camp" Nico said. We all agreed on his words of wisdom.

Unfourtanetly, Nico sucks at picking camp spots. We were located on a really, creepy, freakishly tall mountain. Yeah… Remind me to pick the camp spot next time. Let's not forget to mention I'm terrified of heights! I got into a sleeping with Leo and cuddled against him. Ivy and Nico said they would sleep later.

Finally, I fell asleep in Leo's arms.

….

As many people say, demigod dreams suck.

I was alone- on a mountain. Surrounded by monsters. Yeah, doesn't seem like my kind of place either. The monsters growled at me waiting for a command. Somewhere in the distance, I heard a muffled cry and the monsters lurched forward- all at once.

_Join us, daughter of Zeus _a voice echoed through the corridors.

_Why should I? _I tried to make up, but the words didn't leave my mouth.

_You will survive….. _The voice tried to convince me.

But before the voice could continue, I woke up, drenched in sweat.

Nico stood in the corner, staring off into the distance.

"Demigod dreams?" I asked him. He looked shaken.

"Yeah…But no big deal" he said.

"Nico," I urged

"Alright, first, see we have to go over there" he said pointing to the tallest, darkest mountain in the distance. I swallowed hard. "Second, they threatened me to join….or Ivy will suffer" instinctingly, he looked at Ivy who was sound asleep. Leo tossed and turned in his sleep. He would wake up soon.

"It's going to be alright Nico" I squeezed his shoulder, not bothering to tell him my demigod dream. I went over to wear Leo was and sat crossed legged next to him. I started to stoke his hair.

In a matter of minutes, Leo opened his eyes…then shut then back again after seeing the light.

"Get up"

"What; no good morning?" he said groggily. He kissed me. I hugged him.

Fine, Good morning sunshine" I said, still playing with his hair.

"Morning" he yawned and slipped out of the sleeping bag.

This is was some start of a quest….


	4. Chap 3: Di Angelo & The Cyclopes

**Disclaimer: ….**

Thalia POV

We were eavesdropping on the outside of an abandoned shop that I couldn't read no thanks to my Dyslexia.

Why we were doing this you ask?

Well, there's like 5 Cyclopes in there. Leo did not have such a good experience with Cyclopes. The last I think he saw them was when they were trying to boil Piper and Jason's heads with gooey crimson liquid and fire. Leo looked horrified- these were twice the size of the ones he had met before. They had a big blue eye about the size of 2 me's.

I had no idea how Percy was related to them.

They were all trying to roast a turkey- that looked like a doll in their hands. I guess they don't really get food around here. Ivy trembled.

"Demigods?" one of them asked. Shit-we'd been spotted.

"No. You're so hungry; you're imagining those puny demigods covered in parmesan cheese" the biggest- apparently the leader spoke. He shrugged- obeying the leader. The sun was searing into ours skins.

Apollo _definitely_ wasn't helping with this…

Nico fixed his eyebrows together- _What was he thinking? _

One of the Cyclopes- looked like her glossy eye had been caramelized. _Maybe it was blind? _Another- the smallest of the 5- reminded me of Tyson for some reason. The leader- was burly- reminded me of the bullies Annabeth, Luke, and I used to find on our journey. He also reminded me of Clarisse. But something told it wouldn't be able to stand ground alone. Another- burly as well, but looked like that it might stand a chance to stand ground. And finally- the farthest to the left- the one I could barely see- was one with mint-colored skin and a mammoth glossy chocolate-colored eye.

What if they really saw us?

That scared me. I noticed Ivy and Nico were starting to back away- these giants weren't part of Gaia's army- yet…. We finished backing away- and Leo gulped in sudden relief.

"I never thought I had to see those again…Oh no…" I smiled helplessly as Leo argued with himself- over a Cyclopes.

Ivy had her eyes focused on an extremely thin and dark alley. Something was bothering her. She tilted her head. I raised my eyebrows

"Mother?" she called- and out of the shadows came out an inhuman pale, fragile one. Basically the old lady that in Snow White with the apples. She had long, straight, ink colored hair. Her eyes were cloudy- gray and purple. She wore a long purple rope. The perfect appearance for your classic super villain.

Leo stifled a laugh "That's your mom?" he asked- amused. Ivy clenched her fists. Damn- I forgot- Ivy and her anger issues. Leo grabbed my hand. Ivy strode forward elegantly. She bowed once- her feet trembling ever so slightly. Was she afraid of her own _mother_? I glanced at Leo who nodded once. We had agreed on something: _This lady was probably one of those crazy goddesses like Hera. _Hecate darted a murderous glance at us. Nico smiled weakly and looked at me with a scared face.

_Is this my future mother in law? _He mouthed. I grinned at nodded.

_Good Luck with her…. _I agreed; mouthing back. Nico rolled his eyes as if to say: _Don't remind me…. _Ivy shuffled uncomfortably- her mom- Hecate was smirking at us- with her head tilted- as if laughing at the future the Fates had planned for us. Her gaze flickered to my face. She looked at me the longest- as if doing some weird Hecate Magic to examine me. Then she looked at Nico.

"Ah the famous _living _Di Angelo…." She smirked. Nico closed his fist and huffed.

"Ahh….a temper" Nico looked like he wanted to rip her throat off piece by piece to send her with Kronos and the other Titans.

"Tsk, Tsk. Young Di Angelo, you of all should know; tempers are not good for quests- _especially_ for my daughter" After young Nico narrowed his eyes at her.

"Let's go" he huffed- turning on his heel- his back to the goddess.

Leo and I followed- but Ivy stayed behind. I looked at her, and tilted my head once; waiting for her to follow. She shook her head slightly.

**OMFG srry guys; KitKatKashFive gave me writer's block .**

**I **_**will**_** make it up to you guys! **


	5. Chap 4: Marcus Part 1

**Disclaimer: Not in the mood right now guys**

Thalia POV

Leo, Ivy, and I had to put up with Nico after Hecate had left.

"Who does she think she is?' "Talking bad about Bianca…" "I'll teach that hypocrite"

Ivy rolled her eyes slightly- but amused- kinda. Leo was looking sadly at the ground probably remembering Festus. I was doing NOTHING. Except breathing. And- ANYWAYS, back to the point. We were trotting along after Mrs. O'Leary who kept sniffing towards a trench in the north.

Monsters?

Probably

We thought it was going to go up out Titan Mountain, but the trench descended down- like a staircase. The hair stood on my back every step we climbed down- I wasn't supposed to be this down underground. Heck, I wasn't even supposed to BE underground. Nico looked brave and content, but in every step he looked weaker and more frightened- his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. Ivy kept her hands on the oily rock on the side- not wanting to get lost. In every step- it got darker and our worst nightmare seemed to unravel. Leo was hyperventilating- beads of sweat glued to his face. Did he have a headache? At one point Ivy's eyes seemed to pop out of her skull. My knees were close to giving up and I was shivering cold- and I craved a cheeseburger so badly right now. Nico suddenly stopped abruptly- as if remembering something.

I stopped to, and realized we weren't as hot. Leo's head was in his knees and was screaming. Ivy was petrified- and seemed frozen on the last step. Only Nico and I weren't screaming to the end of us. Suddenly; a wave of dread washed over Nico. He shook his head slightly and his chin jetted slightly to the end of the chasm. It was extremely dark. I took an awkward, slow step forward. My weapon felt heavy in every step. Suddenly- a boy- with curly black hair and a solid abyss for eyes- strode forward- eyeing me cautiously. His eye color shifted to a sweet, inviting, honey gold.

"Who are you?" I stammered quietly

"The question is who are you?" he asked as he petted Mrs. O'Leary affectionately as if they were long lost friends. His eyes never left my weapon.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus" I spat out- not mentioning my horrid pathetic excuse for a last name.

"Zeus…" he said distastefully. That's how I immediately thought he was Hades' son.

"You?" I brought up again

"Right…I'm Marcus, son of Thanatos" he responded.

"Thanatos?" I breathed out. He nodded once.

"WHAT DID YOU DO MY FRIENDS?" I screamed- but then he snapped his fingers and I drifted away into a dreamless sleep.

My first thought:

_Is Marcus gunna rape us? _

….

**Hehehe, this Part 1. **


	6. Chap 4: Marcus Part 2

**Part 2**

Thalia POV

Good news! We weren't raped! But we were standing in a corner- keeping our distance. Leo tried to spark up a conversation

"Hey, Thanatos Jr.?" Marcus looked up

"That's Nico- Hades' kid, Ivy- Hecate, me- Hephaestus." He summarized.

"Hades?" he looked up- now more interested in the conversation. Nico stuck out his tongue at us victoriously

"Told you Hades was the best" he said smugly. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"I thought Master Hades didn't have any other children. So offense Mr. Nico."

Nico smiled. Then he nudged me "see? _Master_"

"Soo…Marcus?" Leo asked

"Why are we here?" Ivy cut in

"Ah…The Fates" Marcus talked so formal UGH.

"This is why I hate these oh so horrible Fates" Leo stated

Marcus narrowed his eyes at him- and Leo fell dead asleep.

Nico looked at him "You can make people sleep to! Wicked!" leave it up to Nico to make friends with a weirdo that lives underground. Never mind…his father lives underground.

"Do you mind if I follow you on your quest?" he asked.

"Sure!" Nico nodded "Another person that might die instead of us!" Marcus looked up at Leo and raised his hand. Leo stood up and rubbed his head. "You should at least have a carpet to land on around here" Marcus smiled faintly. Good to know he had least SOME kind of sense of humor.

"I'm sorry" he said

"That you have _him_ tagging along" he gestured to Leo. He said as if having a Hephaestus kid tagging along was the worst thing that could happen when we had a daughter of Zeus and a son Hades in the same place.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND?" I exploded and Marcus cowered back in fear

"Is she always like this?" he muttered to Nico. Nico nodded

"But it's funny!" I narrowed my eyes at Marcus.

"What-did-you-just say?" I repeated through my teeth. Leo chuckled in the background

"Rawr!" Leo screamed- making Marcus flinch.

"Whatever" I said "Let's go"

"Ugh man? Don't get on her nerves….she used to be a hunter of Artemis. She still kinda hates a few guys" Nico muttered. Marcus' eyes widened.

"Let's-go" I repeated. Everyone didn't object- terrified I would have shot them with 3 zillion bolts of lightning.

_Just gotta love being a leader_ I thought thoughtfully. Marcus looked at me expectantly.

I sighed, he wanted to start fresh. "I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, ex-Hunter of Artemis" I said proudly. "And….I fought in the Kronos war 4 years ago. Don't mess with me" I directed.

"Nice to know" Marcus squeaked. Everyone laughed.

_What had I just gotten myself into?_

…

"So, when do we go make a stop somewhere and eat?" Leo asked

"I want a cheese burger" I declared

"French fries" Ivy said

"Smoothie" Leo grinned

"Ham Burger" Nico stated

We all turned to Marcus expectantly.

"Umm?" he asked- uncomfortable that everyone staring

"What do you want to eat?"

"Oh, a cappuccino" he said shyly.

"What the fuck is a cappuccino?" I asked

Marcus rolled his eyes "Kind of drink"

"Thanks…That certainly clears things up" I said. Ivy laughed.

"But we can't eat, because looks who's guarding the dear entrance to wonderland" Leo pointed out. At the entrance; there stood a small hellhound. But when I, meant small-I meant around 10 ft.

"It's looking at me weird" Leo said elbowing me

"Aww it's a midget hellhound…!" Ivy cooed. Uhmm… No comment

But Nico brought out his cool sword. I followed the example. Marcus also did- bringing out a sword like Nico's.

Leo brought out …breath mints..? I'm never going to fully understand Leo. Leo gave one to me

"Um…Leo? I don't think I can fight that thingy with good breath"

He rolled his eyes "This-is-not-a-breath-mint"

"Than what is it? A transformer?" I asked sarcastically.

"Never mind" he took it back and took out a hammer

Ivy tugged on her wrist bands and it became a sword. Suddenly; the midget hellhound- barked and everyone except Marcus were sent flying. Midget pounced and landed on top of Marcus. Marcus looked like his ribs were breaking down to dust. Suddenly Leo threw the breath mint thing. It exploded to dust and Marcus came out- clutching his ribs. Midget bared its teeth. Ivy was already pulling out the healing stuff- ambrosia and nectar. I marched forward and sparked electricity at it. It took a step back. I came at it- Aegis in one handle and a stable sword in the other. I continued to spar with it; electrifying it after time we came into contact. Nico joined in- slashing and dicing. Finally; the hellhound vaporized into nothing.

_Midgets sure can be hard to kill. _

…

So AFTER we FINALLY ate, we went outside for Mrs. O'Leary. Sometime during we were in inside; Mrs. O'Leary just shadow traveled to camp. She just left us. But somehow; Marcus had 'convinced' to 'borrow' a car. The only with a license was Ivy- who we didn't trust behind the wheel because of her….uh…..problems….

But Nico assured us if he we _did_ die it wouldn't be painful.

Because that assured me _soo_ much more. Somehow; it all got to the point where Leo was behind the wheel. He could drive of course- he was a son of Hephaestus and flown a helicopter. How could driving a car be so much harder? But- if the cops caught us- we would be in deep shit. Especially they could somehow see through the mist and see our weapons. But nevertheless; being the weirdos we are; we let Leo drive. Ivy wasn't complaining- she was cuddled in Nico's arms. Marcus was looking out the window. I was in the front with Leo. One of his hands was intertwined with one of mines. Marcus was all alone.

_Poor guy _I thought.


	7. Chap 5: Florida!

**miley: Whoa…I made your day? Huh….Nice to know ;) Lol, Thanks!**

**andrew: Rofl. Thalia lolololo. Go make out with ur Nico/Brenden pillow pet**

**LittleMissDiAngelo: You know; it has lack of plot cuz it's the still like the beginning of the story right..? Lol, anyways. I thought Ivy was the weirdo, not Nico. But okayz! Ik, I try to make Leo funny cuz he's my favorite character. Sorry for my grammar; I write really late and I need a beta reader :/. Btw; Thanks! **

**& I decided to give Marcus a back story. **

**Anyways….. story time!**

**BTW; anyone know where's the report button? KitKatKashFive is getting really annoying at this point**

Marcus POV **-Beginning of Need You Now- Lady Antebellum**

_Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<em>

I looked out the window- sadly staring at the clouds.

_Annabella _I though wistfully. I wish _I _had been tortured and held captive for months. Not her. She had died for _me_- claiming I was a hero and that _I _was more important than her life.

_I _could have saved her. But I didn't.

**Flash Back**

"Marcus!" she cried weakly. I stared at her chains. I looked into deep, alluring blue eyes. They were pleading.

"Go. Your fate is more important. _You're _the hero"

"No" I said firmly. She shook her head as if she were a teacher

"No Marcus" I looked at her

"I love you" she said

I opened my mouth to speak but monsters were making their way to us.

_I love you to _I mouthed and the corners of her lips twitched. She pointed to a rock. I hid behind it- my weapon in position- as my Father had taught me. Monsters stomped on the ground- sounding like a marching band. Before I knew it, monsters' shadows were over Annabella. And she screeched in pain. By the time I attacked- Annabella was _dead_

_My Annabella was dead._

**end of flash back**

Thalia POV

I nudged Leo

"Hmm?" he said- his eyes never leaving the road.

"Is Marcus okay?" I whispered- making sure Marcus wasn't within earshot.

Leo looked at him through the mirror. "Hey Marcus? You okay man?"

"Fine" he choked

"I don't think your okay, Marcus"

"Fine" he repeated sterner- but sadness still reaped in his voice. I looked at him in the eye. He looked away- his stare fixated on a shop

It read: _Annyaell's _I think. My dyslexia wasn't helping. Nico and Ivy were dead asleep in each other's arms.

…

We were along a mountain. Marcus hadn't spoken since. And I would have probably thought he was dead if it weren't for he was blinking. Ivy had woken up and was playing the license plate game

"Found New Jersey" Nico pointed

"Good One"

"I know"

"found Florida" she said pointing to a car far away. **(Florida )**

"That's not Florida" "That's Texas" he said

Ivy cursed. "Gotta hate dyslexia"

Nico shoved the hair away from his eyes.

"Umm….What's that?" Leo said- terror in his eyes

**Bye… xD **

**~Jackie**

**Disclaimer: …**


	8. Chap 6: Crisis

**ALRIGHT CUPCAKES; sorry everything's been hectic. I'm seriously sorry times infinity and beyond. (BUZZ LIGHT YEAR!) I've gotten a few PMs to either update or Die. O.e and I need to stop making really random stories; believe me, I try. . Refer to my earlier chapters. **

**Sooo. I'm going to make this like 8 pages or something on this thing. so. Eh. Enjoy**

**Discliamer: Ya'll know I don't need to claim/disclaim anything **

**Leo**

"It looks like a giant hill" Ivy muttered

"Looks like a big pimple to me" Thalia shrugged. I squinted at it

"I give up. I'm hungry and Nico smells bad" I said dramatically, throwing my hands up in air while scrunching up my nose

"I do not!" Nico defended, in an extremely high pitched voice; if I must add.

"We're not turning around" Marcus spoke so firmly it was hard not to sink to the floor and cry for mercy

"Aye Captain" I saluted

"The car's out of gas" Ivy added, as if would stop us from traveling.

"We walk…?" Marcus asked

"Walking is bad for my health" Ivy said dramatically

"Get your boyfriend to carry you?"

"Oh, I suddenly feel week," Nico shot back dramatically, putting a hand over his head

"You guys are weird" Marcus responded calmly

"I WAS BORN FOR THIS!" Nico screamed. Paramore reference? I think so.

"Oh Demeter" Marcus said sadly holding them by their pressure points and strode forward leaving Thalia and me behind.

"I guess we follow them?" I ask, intertwining our hands

"Guess so," Thalia shrugged.

**Time Lapse**

"I'm still hungry" I moan

"Me too" Ivy groaned, trying to escape Marcus' still present pressure point hold.

"I'm a growing man," I shrugged.

"Leo, you're 18…" Thalia mumbled.

"Still growing," I responded, throwing my arms up defensively.

"We're here!" Ivy cheered, breaking out of the pressure point and running straight into a tree. Nice, Ivy, nice.

"Should we help her?" Marcus asked, eyeing the half-unconscious girl.

"I'm OKAY!" she screamed from the ground, throwing up a thumbs up

"Umm…" Marcus started

"Awkward, I know" Nico finished

Ivy eventually got up, and she looked like she was missing a tooth.

"Tooth fairy's coming tonight, ALRIGHTTT!" I whooped.

"Shut up" Ivy snarled. EVIL IVY WAS BACKK, NOOOOOO; WE WERE GETTING ALONG SOO WELL!

"Shutting" I zipped my lips and hugged Thalia close to me.

"Macho man is scared? Aww," Thalia cooed, playing with my curls.

"Stop talking," Marcus moaned "I have a head ache already from this one hitting me in the head," he jabbed a finger at Ivy. Everyone shut up as we trudged to a fence.

"Jump it?" Nico suggested.

"No" I mumbled and all eyes were on me, "This fence is obviously electric, guys."

"No biggie!" Thalia said.

"For you" Nico mumbled.

"So?" Marcus prompted.

"I dunno man, I was just saying."

Suddenly, Nico appeared in the other side "WOOT!" he yelled "Shadow travel!" he fist pumped.

Thalia then jumped the fence and high-fived Nico "All the big 3 kids in the housee!" she whooped.

Ivy mumbled something and snapped her fingers. She appeared on the other side.

Marcus promptly appeared on the other side.

Just me, the forever alone Hephaestus kid on the other side

"Sick, arrogant, magically gifted children" I mumbled.

"Just find a way across, Leo. It's no fun helping you" Nico stated.

"Mean," I said. Nico responded by sticking out his tongue.

"Well, I can't hurt the property so…I got nothing?" Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Just somebody go get him already," Marcus sighed. Ivy snapped her fingers.

"Mean," I said to everyone.

"Except me?" Thalia asked, pouting.

"Yeah, except you 'cause your innocent," I say sarcastically "Kidding," I say, kissing her forehead

"So dude, tell us about your life," Ivy said, propping an elbow on Marcus' shoulder.

"It was rough," was all Marcus said. Everyone fell into an awkward silence the rest of the way.

**Time lapse**

"I'm still hungry, Nico still stinks, and now my feet hurt and Thalia won't carry me" I complained.

"Oh well," Marcus said rather icily.

"Hey sorry man, I understand your life is kinda personal but blame Ivy; everyone does." Marcus shrugged

"What's done is done," his eyes were so distant I don't know if he was talking in the past or the present. Ivy pouted "Why does everyone do that? I mean, blame me?"

"Because we can" I heard Thalia say simply.

**Marcus**

**(alright cupcakes, imagine that epic song from the Hunger Games called Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift featuring the Civil Wars. Btw. The Hunger Games is awesome) **

They went there; already. Oh no, oh no, OH NOOO. They have no privacy. But they would happily share the story of their life, I bet. **(Lol yeah not really. They all have very traumatizing pasts but I believe I haven't gone into Ivy's just yet. IT'LL BE REVEILED. I IF I REMEMBER) **

I bet its all cake and butterflies with them. "Omg you fell" "Omg we're in life crisis" "OMG"

They don't know what's good until it's gone…

**Ivy**

I think I just I hit a nerve for Marcus. I felt really guilty now and felt like sulking for crying into my Nicokins chest or hit Leo. I smiled a bit, imagining Leo screaming "SPARE MEEEE!"

"Ivy, you alright?"

"Yeah, just thought about hitting your boy friend while him screaming in some high-pitched voice," What? Thalia can't kill me; I'm bulletproof. **(XD Cue Andrew thinking about Naomi)**

"You're not bulletproof" Leo snorted

_Oh Hades, first the weird stalker gods now …him_

_HEYYYY _a voice whined pathetically

_HEYYYY! _It whined again.

_Oh spare me_

"Actually…You are a stalker to…and weird."  
>"Shut it mind reader," Leo snorted<p>

"It's not mind reading if you're speaking out loud"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. It fell quiet and there was some awkward tension in the air

"Awkward" Thalia mumbled, voicing my thoughts

"Tell me about it," Nico groaned "MARCUS ARE WE THERE YET?"

No response. Um…was it safe to say awkward again?

"Yeah, it is" Leo said

"GAHH!" I screamed, hitting his head

"I still have that mallet from last time, Benoit" I flinched internally. Ah, last year he hit me with a mallet after I tranquillized him and took the outmost care of him for a few days.

"I KNEW YOU GUYS KIDNAPPED HIM!" Thalia screamed. Oops, she wasn't supposed to find out. Should I stop thinking now?"

"Yes" Nico mumbled

"I CAN'T! I'M WEIRD LIKE THAT!"

"I agree" Leo said, nudging Thalia with a smirk

"Well everyone, while you were 'chilling' I happened to notice the group of Hellhounds approaching us. Anyone care to help?" Marcus voiced out

We all froze and took stance automatically.

This was a normal day, well compared to our other quests days

**So, you know. I'm making Marcus as normal as possible because my characters were already built to be kinda weird and random and stuff. I'm really sorry for no updates. I have like 2260 unread emails from FF alone. I didn't just abandon my stories like BOOM, you know? I try my best to be an A student, Which I am, and studying is nerve wrecking. So, if anyone wants to forgive me…? Thanks but I have to go now, I have testing tomorrow and I'm extrememly tired from a field trip today. I kinda want a nap. Everyone's been bugging me for an update . **andrew** and here it is. It might not be what you expected but I'm sorry. K?**

**Forgive meee**

**-Jackie**


	9. Chap 7: 3 Gods Pay a Visit

**Well hello there. You all know me, I make my chapters weird. My name is Jackie and I'm not dead! Yay! **

**Well, you all know my disclaimer, NOW LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD**

Leo

"Nico you still smell horrible," I admitted

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SMELL LIKE? ROSES AND SOAP?" he retorted.

"Well….it would help" I said shyly

_Ewww he smells like death and dead deer _Aphrodite squealed and I imagined her pinching her nose

_Dead deer? _I snorted _That's a new one _

_Shut up Leo boo_

At this, I paused and started laughing. I clutched my sides and laughed on the floor, literally.

"Leo boo!" I said to myself and laughed harder. I imagined Aphrodite pouting which only made the situation worse. Oh Hermes, everyone thought I was freak now; oh wait….

_Already are! _Artemis and Apollo chorused.

"DID SOMEONE SAY HERMES BECAUSE I AM HERE! HUZAHHH!" a familiar voice cheered.

Oh holy Apollo….

"HEYY EVERYONNEEE! OH MY GODS! THALIA MY LITTLE SISTER! YOU'RE CHEEKS ARE SO PINCHABLE! COME HERE AND LET ME PINCH YOUR CHEEKS!" a really feminine male voice cooed. That was obviously Apollo. Thalia huffed and glared.

"Oh Thalia, you're such a drag!" Apollo whined and Hermes nodded in disappointment.

"What the-" Ivy started to say but I covered her mouth.

"Don't say a god's name!" I warned and let her go.

"WHAT THE HOLY MOTHER OF ARTEMIS IS GOING HERE?"

"Somebody called?" someone asked innocently. Artemis. I groaned and glared at Ivy

"Hey, boy! Don't glare at a woman or groan at your probable sister in law!" Artemis scolded

"Fine," I said. "You gods just run along nothing to see here," Hermes and Apollo disappeared but Artemis stared at us expectantly "and goddess," I huffed. Then Artemis disappeared.  
>"I'm not a drag….right?" Thalia asked.<p>

"Pretty much," Nico summed up. We walked on while Marcus led us with an unreadable expression

"Do you think he'll kill us?" Ivy whispered to me.

"What? No! At least…I think not,"

"I hope not," Ivy agreed before straying back closer to her Nicokins.

"Hey Marcy, are you still bummed?" Nico blurted out. MARCY? Oh gods, I'm going to die. Ivy, Thalia, & I doubled over in laughter and Marcy cocked an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth twitched but he kept them pressed in a thin line. Nico looked clueless. Poor kid.

I-I knew you we-we-re gay-y!" we all laughed harder. Nico blushed. **[no offense]**

"Believe me, not interested" Marcus winked and smiled and then he realized he was out of character and became emotionless as stone.

"You're no fun, Marcy darling" Ivy pouted and we all laughed harder.

"I think I feel a six pack coming!" Thalia giggled, clutching her sides. Marcus grimaced before motioning us to keep going. So much for some fun. We walked and walked

"I want water, I'm tired, and Nico still smells like something dead" I wailed. Thalia made a noise that sounded like a dying whale in agreement. Oh, why couldn't we be normal and not have accepted that quest?

_Because I said so and you 'heroes' are to big headed to give the glory to someone else _Artemis summed up.

Meh, true.

**Sorry for my grammar because I'm going to go shopping and I had no time!**


	10. Chap 8: Marionette

**Hi everyone. So you know my disclaimer so I'll just cut to the chase. **

Nicokins POV

"Well, this is awkward…" I started while staring at Thalia and Ivy wildly singing to Disney songs. This was out of character for Thalia…I mean she hates the ground the Disney princesses stand on. Thalia quickly froze in place and pretended to look for stuff on the cave wall. Ivy smirked at me and flashed me a peace sign with her fingers. What was I going to do with this girl?

*Time lapse*

"So Marcy, how do you know this is the right way?" I pressed. "You're still saying that?" Leo laughed before winking at me. "Your secret is safe with me, Nicokins" I shuddered for a second. I do not roll that way. It's just easier then saying Marcus.

"I just know," Marcus shrugged

"I mean, this is not the mountain from my dreams…" I tried to convince

"Shut up. I know where it is and that's final."

"Thalia! You have competition for most bossy!" I called out

"Just make sure he knows who he's dealing with!" She called back and yawned. Well, I am not going to carry her. I mean, that's why her boyfriend has legs, right? And so, all of us followed Marcy the possible killer to the mountain; it was so much fun getting there, like we walked until our legs hurt and Ivy started jumping up and down at one point and we got gravel in our mouths. Dandy, just dandy. And Marcy, the quiet one still hadn't noticed anything. When we did get there of course, Thalia whimpered at the height and Leo cheered because he didn't have to walk anymore. And Ivy, well, she got more gravel in our mouths and tripped face first on a rock which caused Leo to fall and that made Thalia fall and let's just say it wasn't the most pleasant experience.

"I think I have a boo-boo," Ivy cried. Oh that girl, sometimes I think she's a lost case. I chuckled

"Does little Ivory want me to cure the little boo-boo?"

"It would help if you did," she rolled her eyes.

"On second thought," I yawned dramatically "I'm kinda comfortable here" I patted to the floor. Thalia groaned and pulled my legs as we followed Marcy.

"OWWW!" I screamed as more little rocks pinched me. "You're such an evil child" I told Thalia from the floor.

"Then get up and come on you idiot" she rolled her eyes. I pouted as I struggled to get up. Ivy snickered and held out a hand to me. I pulled her down with me.

"Jerk," she pouted.

"Oh my gods," Thalia moaned "do we have to pull you again?"

"No ma'am" Ivy giggled and saluted her. Leo groaned.

"Let's just pull them," he said, grabbing my legs and pulling me along like a marionette.

"I'm not a puppet, you know," I rolled my eyes

"Really?" he gasped in fake horror.

"Yes," I laughed

"I'm ashamed of you, Pepito. You fooled us all," Leo pouted, while keeping a straight face and pulled me forward again.

"Hey, if you guys are done talking you might have realized that huge dome we're standing under is about to collapse. Your call if you want to die" Marcus shrugged. Oh, why does he always tell us this stuff last minute?

_I really have to start paying attention to the quest _I told my mind mentally, already putting it on the imaginary to-do list.

**Well, this very long, embarrassing Author note is dedicated to the one and only, Andrew. Dun, dun, dun. Andrea, my muffin I want you to know that Grover [and his enchiladas] will always have a spot to mention you. O lala; feel especial. And here he is nowwww! :]**

**Grover: Hi. Do you want to share my enchilada? I made it with love and cans shreds. Oh you do? Oh, how I love you so. Give the satyr some suga! *holds out arms for a hug* now, let's get krakalacking. O lala, do you like that word? Well, it's not in the dictionary, I can tell you that much. So; well whatever. I like trains. [Omg you have to watch that asdf movies on You Tube it's like jsdghdug] so. Well Jackie is going to do the inbetweeners dance with her 5 homosexuals aka One Direction and I have to go out with Juniper tonight ;) byeee nowww Andrea boo. **


End file.
